Life Is Like A Love Song
by XrhiaX
Summary: Do you read 'Life Is Like A Box Of Chocolates? Would you like to see the cut-out sex scenettes and inappropriate moments that a T-rating doesn't allow? A companion piece that doesn't really need its companion; Zutara, Taang, Sukka. Ch2: 'First Time'
1. Last Christmas

Sokka was breathing hard with anticipation. His hands were fumbling at the zip at the back of Suki's Christmas party-dress; a tight, dark, festive green, cashmere, haltered cocktail dress with black lace trims, tight on every part of her. Sokka was straining not to try to rip the thing off of her. The fishnets were the last straw; Sokka had told no one but Suki about his affinity for fishnets. Not even former lovers such as Yue Chander and one-nighters like Ty lee Sisko.

"This fucking zip won't-," he grunted off the end of his sentence and finally tugged down the zip, exposing Suki's medium-toned, slender back to the darkness of her bedroom. She finally realized that her own panting wasn't because of the tightness of the dress. Sokka's soft fingers brushed over her back lovingly. "Suki…" he breathed her name as the two entangled teenagers tugged one another down to the bed.

Suki reached for the back of her neck, unclasping the halter straps of her dress, eager to get it off. Sokka planted kisses on her chest, his hands helping her slide the rest of the dress down her body, revealing red, satin, matching underwear with white lace trims. Suki kicked the dress away across the room without a second thought, despite having saved up for weeks to buy it. She gave a brief moan, lifting one leg and holding her inner thigh to the outside of Sokka's leg. The warm hardness in his trousers got a little closer to her.

He grabbed under her knee, holding her leg up, his fingers brushing over the fishnet fabric. He knew if they didn't get intimate right now, he was going to explode. "Fuck, Suki …" he repeated her name, the kisses on her chest tracing up to the side of her neck. He heard her give a little gasp, and reminded himself that her weak spot was her neck. He pushed himself up from leaning over her and stood on his knees, shrugging off his black suit jacket.

Suki grasped his black tie and pulled him down on top of her, before using both hands to unknot it. She tossed it aside like the dress, before carelessly gripping his collar with both hands and splitting it open, popping off every single button on the white shirt. Hard, bare muscles showed darker inside the open shirt. She flattened her hand on them as he roughly tugged his shirt away, comforted by the fact that she was in control of the situation.

There was sometimes an awkwardness that came from Sokka not having been her first. She currently lived with her father and grandfather, having once lived with her mother and stepfather. Her stepfather hadn't known any boundaries, and at age twelve, had raped Suki, to be blunt and not go into detail, as she preferred. Anyway, Sokka had always made sure to let Suki control the situation; it helped her regain confidence in sexual situations, and made sure nothing happened that she was uncomfortable with. Sokka could deal with being a little bit submissive in the relationship for this reason. She'd only told him, and he forbade himself to tell anyone else. She was thankful for this.

Sokka peeled off his shoes with opposite toes, and kicked them aside, tugging his trousers and boxers off at once. He wrestled them off and leant naked, unabashed over Suki. He leant over a little more and put his lips to her neck again, causing her to throb against his bobbing member. Both struggled to maintain self-control. "Shit, Sokka…" She bit her lip and instructed him with nothing but those words. He knew she wanted him, and he didn't need much more than that to commence.

Sokka used his thumb to push the panties aside and pressed the end of him against her. He slid in slowly, one arm hooking behind her back and pulling her into him. She gasped out and bit her lip a little harder, one hand taking his muscular shoulder, the other grasping for his elbow, where his arm lay beneath the small of her back. He groaned blissfully as she melted into rhythm with him.

She moaned out happily, the corners of her mouth tugging upward, releasing her lip from the grip her teeth had held it in. Her fingers followed the muscles of his chest, and her eyes fell shut, her mind focusing on the ever-quickening pace of the foreign warmth inside her. For teenagers, they had a rather healthy relationship; she knew kids with dominance issues, kinks, etcetera in their sex lives. "Oh, god, Sokka." She whispered, her eyes opening, smiling at him from cloud nine.

Sokka wasn't very good at multitasking, but he managed to press tender kisses to her neck, his hard breathing making it difficult, but not impossible. Suki's hand went to the back of his head, entangling in his hair, that had been freed somewhere between the party, the car, and the bedroom. Her fingernails scratched against his scalp briefly before he rolled over, pulling her on top of him, his back on the bed. His muscles were beginning to ache for release.

Suki let go of him and put both hands on his chest, rolling herself back and forth on him, her chin tilted toward the ceiling and her mouth open, her hard breaths often giving way to gasps and moans of pleasure. Sokka's hands fell on her hips, and his face was the epitome of desire, his eyes loosely shut. The fishnets were just one more thing making it harder for him to keep from losing himself.

A few more minutes of mindless fucking passed before Suki grabbed him underneath the neck and tugged him into a sitting position, his face level with her collarbones. He instantly traced gentle fingers over her beautiful face, tilting his head up to suck her into passionate kisses, clutching her around the back, as close as anyone had ever come to being one person. Their tongues danced together and Suki felt a throb echo through her body. For a moment, she was unsure whether the release was his or hers, but within short seconds, the rest of the orgasm tore through her body and she clenched and arched her back, pulling her lips from his and tossing her head back, crying out in ecstasy.

Sokka clutched her tighter as her release washed over him, making it harder again for him to contain his own. His breathing quickened and he whispered out her name. "Suki." The word reverberated in his head. God, she was magnificent. She collapsed into him, forcing him back to the bed, breathing heavy, eyes falling shut. He seemed panicked at the fact that she'd forgotten completely about _his _release. The ache throbbed in his middle. "Agh, fuck, Suki!" he yelped in panic, unable to contain himself.

Suki stiffened as his climax exploded inside her. Her fingers clenched around the fabric of the duvet under Sokka and she immediately rolled off him. She would've thought it humorous; the ideas of spunk jumping up in the air and landing right back on Sokka; if she weren't more focused on sleep, the after-love fatigue taking her over. As it turned out, Sokka hadn't been quite done as she rolled off and the last remnants of his climax splattered over the front of her brand new satin Christmas panties. When she noticed this, she immediately sat up, the fatigue completely gone, replaced by some other emotion.

She was pissed.

Sokka leapt to his feet, with a little effort, as Suki shouted out angrily, running into the en-suite. She left the door open and tossed a brush out at him, narrowly missing his face. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed on the run, a half-erect member bobbing under his clothes and barefoot, he escaped and dove into his car and powered up the engine. Hopefully she would calm down by the next time they saw one another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I seriously debated doing this, but here you have it; the missing sex scenes and inappropriate bits of 'Life Is Like A Box Of Chocolates' in a companion piece I like to call 'Life Is Like A Love Song'. Don't ask where the name came from, I just liked it. Here's the scene Katara tells Zuko about in Chapter one of LILABOC (life is like a box of chocolates abbreviation). Hope you liked it! Next up is Aang/Toph lovin'!**

**REVIEW! xRHIAx**


	2. For The First Time

"Ssh!" Toph hissed, leading Aang by the hand up the grand staircase in the dark, a grin plastered on her face, despite her lower lip being clenched between her top and bottom teeth in excitement and anxiousness. Her parents had just left for the airport for their three-month trip to Aruba, and the colorblind girl and her gray-eyed lover had been planning since Halloween to consummate their relationship, after much hard thinking and mulling over. Aang was silent as she instructed, but a grin was plastered on his face just the same.

Toph had yet to realize why she was telling him to be quiet; the place was empty except for them. Somehow pretending there was someone to catch them made it just a little bit more … tantalizing. She'd heard it from her mother's mouth; sex was _wrong _unless you were married. It was dirty and disgusting and warranted disowning, and if they ever caught her with a boy she wasn't engaged or married to, she'd be sent straight to an all-girls private school and the lucky guy would have his name trashed through the papers, and some very bad men for hire would make it so he would never fuck again.

So it was naughty.

It only made it more exciting.

Toph tugged Aang into her bedroom and let him go to push the door shut. Again, there was no need for privacy, or locking anyone out, but Toph couldn't get it out of her head that she wasn't being watched like she usually was. They kept a tight leash on her, and a lifestyle like that was hard to let go of. She grasped the key in the door, turned it and pulled it out of the keyhole, tossing it to the vanity table. She turned at Aang's touch on her back and her lips came crashing hungrily against his. He was taller than her by about six inches, so she had to tilt her head back slightly to kiss him.

Anticipation burnt in her stomach as her hands grasped his shirt and tugged him closer, so hard that he ended up pinning her against the door. Chest to chest, the two seemed to be fighting for domination of one another, while struggling to remain a team at the same time. It was only then they realized how complicated sex was. It didn't stop them.

Between lustful kisses, breathing was hard and only names were uttered out before lips and tongues came together again. Toph's fingers toyed with Aang's jacket before she managed to get the zip down.

He shrugged it off to the soft carpet in a few short seconds before his palms came down on the door, either side of Toph, as he leant toward it, into her. Something primal and natural about the whole situation seemed to be telling them what needed doing, and instead of finding it terrifying, or awkward - their first time - it was … _erotic_.

Their shoes were long forgotten downstairs; by force of habit, all shoes came off before anyone left the wooden-floored hall and began on the soft, expensive cream carpets. Toph kept one palm flat on Aang's muscular chest while she used one hand to lift the bottom of her shirt up a little bit, her brows coming down in concentration, her eyes already shut in the darkness of the room. By some otherworldly kind of sense, Aang knew she was trying to take her shirt off, and pulled away, standing straighter, his hands sliding down the door and resting on her hips.

A goofy, nervous smile overcame Aang, as he took in her beauty by the dim light of the half-moon outside. She was amazing. He wouldn't have done this with any other girl. His thumbs slid between her porcelain skin and her dark green t-shirt. Toph allowed a content smile onto her own face, grasping the bottom of the shirt with both hands and pulling it up and over her head, dispatching it to the floor. There was a long pause of awe as Aang took in her slim, petite frame without its covering of expensive clothes. He craned his neck, his lips brushing against her neck lovingly, arms wrapping around her.

"God, Toph." He whispered into her skin.

The first words in this silent communication gave way to a flood of realization. It was a scary realization; they were terrified of just how much they wanted this. Once it was done, it couldn't be un-done. They paused, frozen, thinking it over one more time. This couldn't be taken back.

But they wanted it.

"Aang." She moaned softly, her breath hot on his own neck as he kissed hers. One cool hand in the already warming air around them slid up from her hip up to the simple black bra covering the soft mounds on her chest. She stiffened a little bit at the touch, but eventually relaxed to it. His thumb brushed over the soft satin surface of the bra, and he seemed to be relishing every aspect of the night.

He pulled his lips from her neck and put them to her ear, his voice soft and gentle, yet confident and unafraid. He seemed to have known he would have to take over tonight. Toph was always the leader of their relationship, but somehow … somehow they had just known Aang would be the initiator of the night. Toph wondered if this meant he would be the sexual dominator in their sex life forever, in the back of her mind, but for now, she just concentrated on every feeling on every inch of her body. It was undeniable that she was getting hot for him. "Are you sure?" his voice was careful.

She wondered how such a question could possibly turn her on, but she didn't voice her wonder. "Yeah." She breathed adamantly. "I'm sure." She nodded slightly.

He exhaled slowly into her ear, taking his hands from her shapely body to the bottom of his orange sport vest. He quickly pulled it off over his head and dropped it beside him, exposing his own muscular chest to the warm air between them. One of her soft, pale hands came to his abs, the other to his jaw, cradling it, and he kissed her, just lightly, with a brush of his own lips on hers.

That excitement in her stomach rose up again as his hands both came to the bronze belt buckle on her bell-boot, black jeans to the point that a nervous grin broke out on her face. Aang carefully unthreaded the belt from its loops and unfastened the belt, allowing it to loosen around her hips. She tilted her head up to the ceiling and shut her eyes, breathing hard with anticipation.

Aang would quite honestly admit that it was strange to see Toph so unsure of herself. She was generally confident, outgoing and unabashed when it came to … well, pretty much everything. She was exposing every part of herself to him, and he imagined that was scary for her; scarier than the actual lovemaking procedure. It showed she trusted him, and that felt good in his chest. He was happy with what they had, and he'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't need sex to be with her, but he knew that they were ready for this.

He was surprised when the hand Toph had on his chest sank down to his belt and her fingers slid between his underwear and his skin. He was jarred, but only for a moment, until Toph's lips found his again and they were tangled in one another, dragging themselves and their significant others across the room to the large king-size by the window. The backs of Toph's knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell back, Aang atop her. She was made aware of the hardening bulge in his trousers as it prodded into her thigh.

Aang pushed himself up, standing over her with his feet on the floor and smiled contently, taking in his hands the fabric of her jeans and pulling them down her legs and away from her body. Her legs became unsheathed from them and she was sure she felt a hot red blush creep over her face, even though with her color problems she was often confused as to what red was. Aang dropped the jeans to the floor and proceeded to reach into his pocket for the one of the condoms he'd picked up at a cheap little motel on the walk to the Bei Fong mansion. He held the small item in his hand and undid his belt, with the confidence and self-assurance of a 'life-long fucker', as Toph would've undoubtedly put it. He pulled the jeans down and stepped out of them, discarding them carelessly, using his toes to remove his socks simultaneously.

Toph's socks were long forgotten downstairs, inside her sneakers, and now they were just two people in their underwear. The thought was strange in Toph's head; all she'd ever known about sex from her parents' angle was that it was bad and wrong and dirty and this, now, wasn't any of those things. It was about trust, and love and comfort. The dry feeling in Toph's throat had long subsided and her eyes were focused on Aang's underwear, as she imagined his were on her. It wasn't that there was anything spectacular about Calvin Klein or the underwear itself, but the bulge inside them was something she hadn't actually considered. A funny, yet simultaneously horrifying though entered her mind; what if he was too big? She was aware it would hurt a little, considering it was her first time, but she hadn't considered _that._

She decided in a moment that she'd have to just stick it out like she did everything else, and boldly grasped her own underwear by their hips and pushed them down, exposing black, curly pubic hairs shaved into a neat triangle above the fold where her thighs hid her genitals. She would've laughed if she found the look on Aang's face funny; the blush. She drew up her knees and brought the skimpy black thong down her legs, before sliding them down her smooth shins and kicking them away calmly. She sat up and reached behind her to undo the bra. She had planned for the night, just as he had.

The clasp came undone and she pulled it away from herself, tossing it across the room proudly. She caught sight of Aang's face and laughed quietly, a smile spreading on her face. No, there was nothing bad, or wrong or dirty about this. _This _was _theirs _to give to each other. Aang smiled back and quickly removed and cast aside his underwear, exposing his throbbing erection to her for a few short seconds before he sheathed it with the clear condom. Toph lay back again on the bed as he climbed on top of her.

Aang took her in for a moment before brushing his lips on hers, eager to explore her before getting 'right to it'. He trailed gentle, loving kisses on her cheek, down her neck. They slowly found her shoulder, moving across the flat of her chest, above the soft swells of her breasts. Toph raised a hand and put it to the back of his bare head as his lips found the softer parts of her chest, exploring; teasing, perhaps. She felt her bottom lip between her teeth as he eyes danced over the ceiling. A quiet moan escaped her at the feeling of Aang's lips on her left nipple, and she unknowingly dug her fingernails into his bare scalp. Testing but bold, Aang captured the nipple in his mouth and allowed his tongue to dance over it. Toph gasped out, tilting her head further back in satisfaction.

She was a little disappointed when he let go of her nipple to kiss her again, but by his calm, tranquil nature, she was sure they would have plenty of time in the future to try new things. Tonight was about their first time, not about nipple suckling: despite how good it felt. Aang's cool hand took the back of her right knee and lifted her leg up a little, and away from her other, spreading her legs just enough for him to feel her heat. Toph spread the other to give him access, wordlessly telling him she was ready. As he pulled his face from hers, they locked gazes, and he questioned silently, once again if she was sure. The surefire smile she offered was answer enough.

Aang reached down and positioned the head of his member against the moist opening of her womanhood. He slowly fed himself in, before using both hands to hold himself above Toph, with just his hips pressing him slowly into her. He shut his eyes, her warmth taking over his senses for a moment. He heard Toph let out another gasp, though this time is was out of something else. Discomfort, he supposed. He wasn't a fool; he was one of the few who paid attention in Sex Ed.

"You alright?" Aang couldn't help but ask, opening his eyes and looking over her face in concern, as he felt himself completely in to the hilt.

Toph nodded, opening her eyes. She regained herself for a moment to peer at him through narrowed eyes. "You check up on me every three minutes and your pecker's coming out with a bend in it." She raised one eyebrow, before allowing a genuine smile onto her face.

Aang reacted with a wince at the image, but at her regaining her confidence enough to crack an insult, he smiled, only to see her smiling too. He carefully pulled back, and almost pulled himself fully out, before pushing back in with a very slow thrust. His face seemed to light up a little; that _did _feel good. Now he could see what Sokka was talking about. He gave a little puff, realizing he'd held his breath in concentration. Toph felt her hands clasp around the expensive sheets under them, and she blinked twice in surprise at how … _good _it felt. She'd thought, with her mother on the phone to her friends saying 'all he wants nowadays is sex, sex, sex,' that sex was something women didn't generally enjoy, but this was _good._

Within a few minutes, they had sped up a little to a steady rhythm that had them both breathing hard and enjoying the experience. The thrusts were slow and comfortable, with Toph taking part in them as well, pushing into them as he did, until Aang felt a growing ache in his testes and leant down, sliding an arm under Toph's back, still thrusting into her. She turned her head, bringing her lips to his neck, her hard breaths hot on his skin, reaching up with one arm and hugging it around his neck, pulling him down on her, wanting him to be close, and understanding how close he was.

With a long grunt of release, Aang felt himself unload into the condom inside Toph as he reached his nirvana. He held himself up for a short while, his erection dying down and fatigue sucking his energy away, before he involuntarily collapsed on Toph, who gave a short breath of surprise, before a laugh. She patted him on the head and smiled happily through hard breaths. Aang rolled to one side, off of her and thumped onto his back, breathing hard. Toph, beside him, was also heaving to catch her wind, but managed to prop herself up on her side next to him, with a hand under her head, smiling at him blissfully.

Aang turned his head to look at her, and a smile lit up his face at the realization of how happy she was. "What?" he smiled at Toph between his breaths.

Toph put her hand on his chest and felt his heart beating under it. "I … love you." She spoke honestly, blinking slowly, tiredly.

Aang grinned happily at her. "Took the words right out of my mouth." He rolled onto his side and pressed his lips to hers, very softly.

* * *

><p><strong>GAWWWWW :3 it's a lot longer than chapter 1, but … I'm a sucker for TAANG! Is it just me, or does 'I love you' not sound like something Toph would ever say? Totally debated with myself whether to put it there. In the midst of a fight in LILABOC, we can look back on the best times of TAANG. Aw well. I gotta work on the mainland story now :) REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
